


Three's a Crowd, But Who's Complaining

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL, Ace doesnt die, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, M/M, Not brothers, PWP, Post-Timeskip, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Threesome, because isnt that wishful thinking, why did I even write this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: Ace and Sabo don't get to see Luffy very often on the high seas. So when they do, they obviously have to make up for lost time.Obviously.





	Three's a Crowd, But Who's Complaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novicecomics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/gifts).



> I honestly don't know why I wrote this; I don't think I've ever written a pwp in my life nor do I ship ASL but oh well. :))) You can blame _novicecomics_ whose conversations have ruined my life for good.

 

The truth of it was, Luffy didn’t really get a choice in the matter. In fact, he’d never had a choice but that was something he’d brought upon himself as well. He could have had peace, could have had a quiet life, but no, it was _Luffy_ that had come to them – _both_ of them – and quite plainly told them he wanted to fuck. Wanted to fuck them, specifically. Together.

Ace had had questions, of course he had, but they were more of the “had-to-ask-just-to-be-sure” kind whereas Sabo had been the one to actually question if they should do this. Luffy had just growled that they weren’t actually related and if he wanted to have sex with them he would. And if Sabo said no he would have sex with just Ace. That, paired with Ace’s smug look, had won Sabo over more than anything.

But that was all two years ago now. Two years since Luffy had flung his proposal at them and now they were well and truly into the groove. They knew what the others liked and knew the right ways to tease each other. It was like clockwork, really. Which was why Ace knew that while Luffy was begging for him to stop right now, he really, really wasn’t.

“Stop?” Ace repeated, glancing up at Luffy’s face from between his legs. His fingers came to a halt inside Luffy’s ass, making the boy squirm. “You want me to stop Lu? Guess Sabo better then too.”

Sabo made a displeased sound but removed his mouth from Luffy’s cock with an obscene _pop_. Luffy’s legs kicked out and Ace grabbed one before it could connect with his stomach, scowling. “What was that Lu?”

“S-Sorry,” Luffy gasped, eyes wide but body straining. Ace didn’t blame him at all. They’d been at it for over an hour, both of them bringing Luffy as close to the edge as they dared before backing off. The cockring Sabo had slipped on at the start of their session was the only reason Luffy had lasted so long and Ace knew his brother was fast developing a love-hate relationship with the thing.

“Don’t think ‘sorry’ cuts it,” Ace crowed, Luffy freezing in fear. “You tried to kick me Luffy. Don’t you think that deserves punishment?”

“No!” he cried while Sabo’s breath hitched in excitement.

“I think it does,” Ace argued, flipping Luffy over and pinning him down with a hand at the base of his neck. His chest came flush with Luffy’s back, cock nudging Luffy’s ass in just the right way to tease. “Is it too much?” he asked softly, nuzzling the skin behind Luffy’s ear.

Luffy shook his head minutely. “No. Don’t stop Ace, please.”

“Let me know if it is,” he bargained before pulling back. “Sabo?”

Sabo shuffled over, fingers running down Luffy’s flank and making him shudder. “Hmm, tough one. Lu likes a lot of punishments. Makes it hard to actually _punish_ him.” He thought a moment more before leaning back to grab his neckerchief, placing it over Luffy’s eyes and starting to tie it. “Okay?”

Luffy whimpered. “Okay, just…”

Sabo paused, Ace also coming to rest a hand on his shoulder. “Just?”

“Just keep touching me?” Luffy requested. “Don’t…Wanna know it’s you. That it’s…safe.”

And _fuck!,_ of course. Luffy had been tied up all those years ago by Porchemy and maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Starting to undo the knot, Sabo was met with a fierce snarl from Luffy. “No! I want it! I _said_ I wanted it!”

“He _did_ say that,” Ace hummed, grinning when Sabo finally finished the knot. “But, Sabo, is that _really_ how he should talk to you?”

Luffy stammered an apology in panic but Sabo was already grinning, indicating for Ace to keep his hand curled around Luffy’s shoulder as he shifted between his brother’s legs, nudging them wider with his knees. “It really isn’t.”

Ace’s wicked grin matched his own. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do to him?”

“I’m gonna make him _scream_.”

That was all the warning Luffy got before Sabo was spreading his cheeks and licking a stripe over his hole. Luffy jolted and Sabo shot Ace a look. Ace grumbled but did a better job of holding Luffy in place, pinning his hands in from of him, both of Luffy’s wrists caught in one of his hands. Sabo went back to work, taking his time, little kitten licks here and the softest nibbles on the rim. By the time he began to work his tongue in, Luffy was nearly sobbing.

“He’s so good isn’t he Lu?” Ace asked, voice smooth and tantalising. “The things Sabo can do with his mouth…God.”

Adjusting his grip so he could spread Luffy’s cheeks further apart and give himself more access, Sabo started to thrust his tongue in and out, Luffy crying out. It was exactly the reaction he wanted, soaking the sounds up as praise and screwing his tongue in further. His jaw was beginning to ache but he didn’t even care, not when his brother was falling apart so beautifully.

“Sabo, _please_ ,” Luffy hiccoughed, shoulders shaking with effort. “Need to come.”

“I don’t know,” Ace said, answering so Sabo could keep his mouth right where he wanted, the conversation between their eyes enough. “This is supposed to be punishment.”

“It is, it is!” Luffy cried. “And I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry! No more!”

Those were the defining words for Sabo and he reluctantly stopped, shifting back on his heels as Luffy sighed in relief. He ran a hand over Luffy’s thigh, squeezing gently. “You did good Lu, so good.” He reached down to pull off the blindfold, Luffy giving him a grin once it was gone. His next words wiped it off though. “But I think you can take more.”

“More?” Luffy squeaked while Ace raised an eyebrow.

“Got something in mind Sab’?”

Sabo smirked, reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers. “Think I’m gonna milk him.”

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Ace breathed, hastily helping to turn Luffy into his back. “Yes, please.”

“Not fair,” Luffy whined, pouting. “Said I wanted to come.”

“You will,” Sabo assured, giving his cock a teasing pump and making him hiss. “Just not yet.” He pushed Luffy’s legs up and back until his thighs were resting against his chest; rubber body, amazing, truly. “Keep them there.”

Luffy eyed him up for a moment before turning to Ace, bottom lip jutting out. “Ace?”

“Jesus Lu,” he huffed good-naturedly, shifting until he was at Luffy’s head, hands coming to hold his legs down. “Now, be a good brother and-… _Shit!_ ”

Sabo smothered a laugh as Luffy took advantage of Ace’s new position to take his cock into his mouth. “What?” he asked far too innocently. “Isn’t this being good?”

“You’re being very good,” Sabo praised, Luffy grinning and going back to work, Ace groaning as a tongue ran around the tip of his cock. “Sabo, hurry.”

Sabo nodded and slipped a finger inside, knowing Ace was just as close as he was, as Luffy was. After all, watching Luffy was enough to get any man aroused. He easily added a second finger, Luffy still loose from Ace opening him up earlier. Tilting Luffy back just that little bit more, he worked in a third finger, fucking Luffy all but vertically on his fingers. Luffy’s moans had turned into choked gasps, mixing with the squelching sounds his fingers made. Twisting his hand and pushing in deeper, Sabo was rewarded by Luffy screaming, breaking off from Ace’s cock.

“Think you found it,” Ace teased, cupping Luffy’s face in his hands. “Feel good?”

“So good,” Luffy panted, eyes rolling back as Sabo’s fingers turned more purposeful, now massaging his prostate with soft, circular motions. Luffy’s body was coated in sweat, head buried in Ace’s thigh, and Sabo could only watch in awe, fingers continuing their rhythm until Luffy gave a great spasm. White liquid began to dribble out of his cock, more and more until his stomach was covered, Sabo rubbing his fingers over that wondrous gland until Luffy was crying and his cock was spent. “Beautiful,” he crooned, removing his fingers and capturing Luffy’s lips in his own. “So beautiful Lu.”

“It’s not enough though, is it Lu?” Ace asked, Sabo frowning.

“Ace, come on. He’s at his limit.”

“No,” Luffy objected weakly, hand fumbling for Sabo’s. “Wanna come. Properly. Want Ace and Sabo inside me.”

Ace made a “see?” gesture. “Can you deny him that?”

Sabo shook his head, powerless. He slipped his hands under Luffy’s arms and drew him into his lap. “Let’s let Ace fill you up first, yeah? Think he’s dying for it Luffy.”

“Dying for it too,” Luffy whispered, glancing over his shoulder and making a beckoning motion. “Ace, _please_. Hurry.”

Ace came up behind them, wrapping an arm around Luffy and kissing his neck softly. “You want it Luffy? Want your big brother to fill you?” Luffy nodded vigorously. “Good,” Ace muttered, slicking himself up quickly before lining up, head pressed right against Luffy’s clenching hole. “Look at you. You want it so bad.”

“Ace, stop teasing,” Sabo chided, yelping when Luffy took his impatience out on him, teeth clamping down on his shoulder.

“Tch, so bossy,” Ace huffed before wrapping his hands around Luffy’s waist and veritably slamming him down. Luffy’s back arched obscenely as he was suddenly filled, hands desperately scrabbling for a handhold. Sabo guided them to his shoulders even as Ace was pulling back out. “That what you want?” he asked only to slam back in.

 _“Yes!”_ Luffy screamed, head dropping back into Ace’s shoulders. “Please Ace, _please_.”

Ace smirked. “Now _that’s_ the kind of reaction I want from you. Gagging for it, begging for it. Begging your big brothers to stuff you.”

“Ace,” Sabo groaned, curling a hand around the base of his own cock. “Don’t say things like that until I’m inside too.”

Ace chuckled, slowing down his thrusts but making up for it by running his thumbs over Luffy’s nipples, teasing and tweaking them. “Always comes so quick, doesn’t he Luffy? Maybe that cockring belongs on him instead of you.”

Sabo moaned, exactly as Ace had expected because yeah, the cockring usually _was_ Sabo’s toy. Still, it was nice to change things up from time to time. “Ace, let me get inside him too.”

Ace grinned, making a show of swivelling his hips and making Luffy writhe against Sabo’s lap. “What do you think Lu? Should we let Sabo play?” Luffy nodded furiously, drowning in the sensations. “Alright, I’ll open him up. You keep him entertained.”

“Deal,” Sabo said, waiting for Ace to start working a finger in beside his cock before bending down, latching onto one of Luffy’s nipples and sucking. Luffy stuttered out his name, fingers fisting in his hair and urging him on. Sabo was only too happy to comply, tongue laving over the hardened bud while a hand came up to toy with the other, flicking the rosy bud. Luffy then made a pained sound, more pain than pleasure, and Sabo snapped off, eyes flying to Ace.

“Three,” Ace said by way of explanation, calming Luffy with light kisses. “Come on Lu, you’re doing so well. You can take it. Gonna fit Sabo’s dick right up there beside mine. I know you can.”

“Easy Luffy,” Sabo cooed, drawing him into a kiss while a hand came down to toy with his balls, rolling them in his palm until Luffy was relaxing around Ace’s fingers and the slide in and out became easier. “That’s it,” he breathed, moving to the tip and smearing the pre-come leaking out. “Soon Lu, soon.”

Luffy shook his head. “Now. Ready now.”

Sabo looked at Ace questioningly but he merely shrugged. “If Luffy says so then he says so. He knows his body better than us.”

“Alright then,” Sabo said, thanking Ace when he passed the lube and coating his aching cock generously. Together they lifted Luffy up until just the tip of Ace’s cock was inside. “Ready?” he asked, earning a nod from Luffy. With that he started to ease in. There was resistance at first until the head pushed past the rim, Luffy flinging his head back as he was spread impossibly wide.

“Fuck Luffy,” Ace gasped, breath ragged as Luffy took more and more of them, eyes sinking shut at the feeling of Sabo’s cock against his own. “Amazing. You’re amazing Lu.”

“Feels amazing,” Luffy sighed, taking a minute to breathe before shifting that last bit so Sabo was completely inside. His breaths were more akin to whines and he weakly pawed at his cock. “Off?” he pleaded.

“Shit, of course, of course,” Sabo stammered, hastily removing the cockring and watching Luffy sag in relief. He kissed his sternum once in apology before shifting his hips in an obvious hint. Luffy gasped but didn’t complain.

“Already?” Ace asked, giddy with excitement. “You’re already ready?”

Luffy sent him a tired smile. “It’s ‘cause I’m rubber.”

“I thank the lord every day for that,” Ace quipped before pulling out, both brothers gasping as he pushed back in.

“Feels so good!” Luffy cried. “So full! More.”

Sabo took that as his cue, finding Ace’s rhythm and creating a matching alternate one, Luffy’s prostate constantly being pounded by one of their cocks. Luffy was reduced to mere groans and breathy cries, unable to do anything against the pleasure being assaulted upon him. Sabo could feel his orgasm creeping up on him and a quick look assured him that Ace wasn’t far behind. “Lu, can you come?”

Luffy keened high in his throat. “ _Please_.”

“As you wish,” Sabo promised, wrapping a hand around Luffy’s cock and pulling him off in time with their thrusts. The sound Luffy made in response was enough to send Sabo over, groaning as he came inside Luffy. Ace gave an unimpressed snort but he barely got to enjoy it as Luffy came seconds later, clenching down around their cocks as Sabo’s hand got him off. His orgasm was earth shattering, vision blacking out at the edges and his come splashing across both his and Sabo’s chests. Limply slumping onto Sabo’s chest, Luffy started to lap up the come as he let Ace continue to use him.

That, it seemed, was the final straw for Ace, hips erratic as his orgasm peaked. He fucked himself through it, Luffy and Sabo groaning at the pressure against their sensitive prostate and cock. Utterly spent, Ace dropped his forehead into the space between Luffy’s shoulder blades. “Lu…Sabo…”

“Love you,” Luffy hummed, sounding half-asleep already.

“Come on Ace,” Sabo coaxed, gently easing out of Luffy and encouraging Ace to do the same. Luffy hissed in pain but Ace was quick to soothe him with kisses, Sabo drawing mindless patterns on his skin with his fingertips. “That’s it Lu, come back to us.”

“Never left you,” Luffy mumbled, confused but seemingly unbothered as he snuffled into Sabo’s neck. “Will you stay tonight?”

Ace and Sabo rolled their eyes over his back. “Of course we will Luffy.”

“Anyway, we told your crew we wouldn’t return you til morning,” Ace added with a wink.

That got him a whack from Sabo and a tiny laugh from Luffy. And besides, it wasn’t Sabo who all but ensnared Luffy in their limbs. No, Ace did that all by himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated! .xx Dan


End file.
